


【ER】有人见过四杯酒后的安灼拉吗

by lenoir



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenoir/pseuds/lenoir
Summary: /作者认为八杯酒下肚的安灼拉会唱起男人中的阿波罗，可他没来得及那样醉/梗以及原文：第四部 第一卷 五、历史所自处而为历史所不知的事物第十二卷 五、准备；六、等待悲惨世界手稿 1909年国立印刷厂版本
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【ER】有人见过四杯酒后的安灼拉吗

说来有趣，ABC的朋友们老是混迹柯林斯，安灼拉却极少喝酒，他总是只喝一杯酒：不至于太不合群，也不至于失了小领袖的态。

* 一杯酒后的安灼拉精力充沛。如果清醒的安灼拉可以被看作是工作狂的测量单位，一杯酒后的安灼拉约等于十一个至十二个普通安灼拉。

“古费，你去看看综合工科学校的那些同学；飞儿，去比克布斯，那有一股极好的力量；若李，你到杜普伊特朗医院了解一下医学院的动态；博须哀到法院去走一趟，和那些见习生谈谈，我们今天就要把这事完成了，不能留到明天去做……”

“安琪，我们要干什么？”刚被领袖从被窝拎出来的古费问到。

“罢课！你们忘记了吗！”

“可是今天是假期，本就不上课。”公白飞翻着台历。

“那就明天！”

“明天礼拜日…”

“干革命的人随时都应抓紧时间，进步不容许延误时机！”安灼拉拍开飞儿的手，踱着步。

“别让他喝了。”角落飘出格朗泰尔醉醺醺的一句。

* 两杯酒后的安灼拉只出现过几次。两杯酒后的安灼拉“是人了”——这是R的原话。

一次是在达利什弗店里，弗吉拉尔的钟楼正敲着一点，安灼拉走进那间满是桌子，人和烟雾的厅堂。

“双六！”格朗泰尔坐在一张圣安娜云石桌子的两边，桌上撒满了骨牌。

“四点。”桌对面的人不慌不忙。

“猪！我没有了。”格朗泰尔完全没意识到他的云石雕像走进了房间。

“你死了，两点。”

格朗泰尔摸着手上的牌，只觉得耳边越来越温暖，竟然还带着一点甜甜的酒味，却也毫不在意。

“六点！”这是安灼拉的声音。

格朗泰尔几乎从板凳上摔下来。“你…你在这里做什么？”

“你没料到这牌吧，我上来如此一出，局面便大不相同。”安灼拉向着对面那泥瓦匠眨着眼，格朗泰尔还僵在半空中。

“三点！”泥瓦匠不为这眼波所动。

“三点什么三点！”格朗泰尔搅乱了牌桌，扶着安灼拉的肩膀“你喝酒了吗？”

“耍什么赖！”泥瓦匠摔了手中的牌。

格朗泰尔不耐烦地扔下赢去的几个钱。“问你，你喝酒了吗？”他的眼睛和双手都没离开眼神涣散的安灼拉。

安灼拉伸出两只手指（ Victory! ），“喝了我也能打赢这牌。”

“两瓶？”格朗泰尔攥着拳头想要把办酒宴的巴阿雷一拳锤倒。

“两杯！”安灼拉理直气壮，捡着地上的骨牌，“再来！”

格朗泰尔没有理会他，拽着小领袖穿破这烟雾。“什么时候学会了打牌呢？”格朗泰尔琢磨着，想要趁着他酒精还没散去，好好盘问一番。

一次是在古费拉克家里。古费的爸爸从东欧回来，带来了伏特加。安灼拉喝了小小两杯，就已满脸通红了。

古费养了五只猫。安灼拉一向和猫处于敌对状态，“因为安琪就是猫，老是高傲地在猫架上，对人不理不睬；炸毛起来又像个炸弹，”古费一本正经地分析着，“猫不会喜欢除自己之外的其他猫。”

东方的酒精让安灼拉和猫们和解了。古费家的沙特尔蓝猫爬上安灼拉的膝盖，“喵！喵！”安灼拉架着大猫的灰爪子，嘟着嘴似乎在交流。

“原来你喜欢大猫！”古费抱着自家漂亮的安哥拉猫说道。

“不，你看他的黄眼睛，恶魔附身了。”安灼拉非常严肃。

“那你喜欢英短吗？”古费抱起沙发下的一只白毛英短，“她叫洛克。”

“啊！”近乎尖叫的一声惊喜，“好可爱！”安灼拉抱过这只蓝眼睛的银渐层，环在怀里按摩着。“洛克不能说是可爱，但这个洛克好可爱。我能养她吗？”他对着古费眨巴眨巴眼，像一只金渐层。

“不能！”古费超大声，“你会后悔的！”

古费拉克看着桌上小小的酒杯，摇头叹着气，”R说的对啊。”

“他又说什么了？”撸猫的领袖笑盈盈地问着，“洛克吗？”

“他说安灼拉加适量酒精等于人类。”

* 三杯酒后的安灼拉比金色鸢尾还少见，似乎在马吕斯的生日派对上出现过一次。三杯酒后的安灼拉像是热安。

“我常挽着你温柔的手臂,漫步街头/过往行人见了都认为/爱神通过我俩这对幸福的情侣/已把明媚的初夏许配给艳阳天”热安和若李都已经睡去了，安灼拉却挂在阳台的栏杆上唱起歌来。

“这是热安的诗吗？”博须哀提着一瓶啤酒来了，拍拍安灼拉的肩膀。

“我的！”金发的青年对着朋友叫嚷了出来。

古费拉克也来了，“你和你的巴黎漫步街头吗？”他打趣，“多么浪漫的绝世爱情！”

“我们掩上门,不见人,象偷啖天庭禁果/ 饱尝爱的滋味/欢度美好光阴/我还没有说出心中话/你已先我表同心。”安灼拉似在创作（其实只是背诵诗人的随手作品）。

“这是热安的诗吗？”弗以伊和格朗泰尔也抱着酒瓶到阳台来了，“马吕斯睡了，酒量实在差。”

“不！”安灼拉倏地站在椅子上，“诗人和画家的灵魂，我也有诗人和画家的灵魂。”

弗以伊翻了个白眼，用肩膀抵着罪魁祸首，”大R！你给他灌的什么酒？”

“不是啤酒吗？”格朗泰尔若无其事，往嘴里送白兰地。

“烈酒！”古费拉克凑近安灼拉一头乱毛，发挥他猫一般的嗅觉，我用飞儿的蝴蝶起誓，绝对是某种R才买得到的烈酒。”

“那些是蛾子。”公白飞极小声地说。

“我是无辜的。”格朗泰尔语气越是轻松，嫌疑就越大。

“索邦真是个销魂处/在那里/我温存崇拜你/从傍晚到天明。”安灼拉像是睡着了，却又嘟囔起来。

“你甚至都不是索邦的。”格朗泰尔叹着气。弗以伊臂力惊人，直接把身边这酒鬼拖到了另一个酒鬼诗人身边。“自己闯的祸自己去收拾。”小工人是受不了格朗泰尔那绕过他的切切目光了。

“我对你百依百顺/你对我有求必应。”安灼拉拽着身边人的袖子，似唱似吟——安灼拉已然不在乎这人是谁，但直缩手的格朗泰尔早已经一阵酥麻，从发尖到脚趾缝。

男孩们窃笑，古费拉克甚至夸张地咳嗽起来。

三杯酒后的安灼拉一定不知道自己在干什么，他拽着格朗泰尔的手，歪倒着，左颊竟贴在了他腰间。慌张的酒鬼瞬间无比清醒，伸出两只手指小心翼翼地夹出腰间包里的钥匙，他恨不得自己就地变成羽绒枕。

“你给我的一朵花儿/比他们更能显示上苍的美意。”安灼拉抬起头望着格朗泰尔，蓝眼睛似乎溢着泪，像湖。

“天神的泪，“格朗泰尔心间颤颤的。”你才是一朵花儿啊，”他又醉了过去——郁金香和葡萄园的香味一起袭来也不过如此，“比一切更能显示上苍的美意。“

“啧，好吧，我们走吧。”古费收起八卦脸，推着公白飞就走，“R，你加油。”

男孩们纷纷抑着笑出去，“我刚刚又说出来了？”格朗泰尔紧张地疑惑着，他心中所想常常溜出嘴巴。

“你们还见过安琪落泪吗？”古费拉克压着声音，“三杯酒的安灼拉真像热安。”

“哪有？”弗以伊看一眼熟睡中的小诗人，“热安没那么恼人。”

* 马吕斯说，把安灼拉浸泡于一至三杯酒精，会得到工作狂，小孩，敏感的游吟诗人。

四杯酒后的安灼拉？有人见过四杯酒后的安灼拉吗？

众人摇着头。

格朗泰尔见过。

街垒的一晚，安灼拉藏在众人的目光外，闷头灌了四杯酒。他倚靠在柯林斯的柱子上，伸手摩挲着空气中的星光，似在弹奏钢琴。

“喝醉了吗？”格朗泰尔发誓他没有处心积虑在此时此刻出现，他恰好在喝酒罢了。

“四杯。”安灼拉旅客捋着耳边的金发，格外镇定，又格外真诚，几乎看不出来喝了酒。

格朗泰尔清醒了，他微笑着：

“安灼拉，明天一早我们就都要死了。”

安灼拉注视着他的眼睛，似乎过去了千百个世纪，格朗泰尔脑中已经上演了三遍天神创世，火山喷发，摩西分海，马赛建城，王来王却——安灼拉却还盯着他的眼睛，像隧道——如果隧道里开满了金色的郁金香，像黑洞，温柔又暴力地吸住你心甘情愿的灵魂。

“明天一早我们可能就要死了。”格朗泰尔声音颤抖起来。

安灼拉摸索着他的手，然后紧紧地握在手中，”R，原谅我。”

四杯酒后的安灼拉掏出了心脏

格朗泰尔像是英雄，捧着太阳

/作者认为八杯酒下肚的安灼拉会唱起男人中的阿波罗，可他没来得及那样醉

/梗以及原文：

第四部 第一卷 五、历史所自处而为历史所不知的事物

第十二卷 五、准备；六、等待

悲惨世界手稿 1909年国立印刷厂版本

**Author's Note:**

> /作者认为八杯酒下肚的安灼拉会唱起男人中的阿波罗，可他没来得及那样醉
> 
> /梗以及原文：
> 
> 第四部 第一卷 五、历史所自处而为历史所不知的事物
> 
> 第十二卷 五、准备；六、等待
> 
> 悲惨世界手稿 1909年国立印刷厂版本


End file.
